What Part Of 'This Is YuGiOh! Town' Do They Not Understand!
by Chicken-Wings93
Summary: In an alternate future, Duel Monsters is the only card game to be played; All the other card games are banned and you'll be under arrest for playing them. Asuka Tenjouin, Judai Yuki, and Richard Slysheen are duelists that find these rules ridiculous as they help house and protect Toppa Bashin and Juri "J" Sawaragi from what's there to come. JudaiXAsuka, ToppaXJ
1. Day 1

What Part of "This Is YuGiOh! Town" Do You Not Understand?

**Day 1**

_January 14, 2013_

_in an Alternate Reality where Card Games control the world_

**9:00AM - Asuka's classroom**

"Good morning class!", Asuka Tenjouin smiled as she wrote on the chalkboard, "I am Tenjouin Asuka, your Duel Monsters teacher."

A guy that looked tough huffed, "You're one of those 'Duelists' that plays Duel Monsters!"

Asuka looked confused. He looked like any average student that was going to be a duelist, slightly overweight, wearing glasses and had a frizzy Jewfro otherwise.

"Why yes... I thought that's what you're here for: learning about Duel Monsters.", she muttered, blinking for a moment in her confusion.

"Leave him be, Ms. Tenjouin; He's a Batosupi player.", a buck toothed student with a bowl haircut muttered.

"Batosupi?", Asuka asked curiously.

"Yes! That's a class we should recquire in this academy! Learning about the game, Battle Spirits, is a lot more interesting than that 'Duel Monsters' game! What a joke!"

"Man, shut the Hell up!"

The buck-toothed boy from before punched the overweight kid in the face. A huge uproar happened and male students were crowding over and beating him to a pulp. Asuka couldn't take it; she was feeling nauseous after someone drew blood.

"All of you! To the Chancellor's Office, now!", Asuka roared.

**4:30PM - Phone Booth near the school**

Asuka was on the phone with Richard Slysheen, her bodyguard at age 17 straight out of Slifer Red. Her new, pretty blue business attire was dripping with sweat and tears as she gulped nervously before beginning to speak.

"There's a war between card games at the high school I decided to teach, Richard. I called in Judai, in hopes to get people to at least get along; He's always good at that. Still, I'll acquire your protection; Although the Batosupi players like to start a fight, the Duelists always throw the first punch and the both may put me in danger."

Asuka knew Richard will probably ask why she'll need Judai again. After all, despite being in the same dorm as him, Richard only really saw Judai as the person that actually got the forest green haired boy into Duel Academy 2 years back after defeating the brunette she remembered during her years there.

"Is Marufuji Ryo not there? Is there not an Applebee's I could treat you both to?"

Asuka groaned. Richard always tried to hitch her with Ryo, but she only saw him as her brother's best friend as well as a person to talk to when she was down. She had NO romantic feelings for someone that affiliates himself with Fubuki of all people. She also could not understand what Richard meant. _Applebee's, What the Hell is that?!_

"Bah! I wish I could make myself known to those wankers so they get the ass-whuppin' they deserve!"

_Just get over here, already!_ Asuka felt her hair stand straight as two faces suddenly drew closer. They were peculiar faces and Asuka presumed they were just freshman by how young they looked.

"Yeah, uh, if thou art in danger, I'll shut off this Final Fantasy 6 game. I need to save first, then get changed."

"Richard...", Asuka muttered before the white haired foreigner boy finally began to speak.

"Excuse me, are you Ms. Tenjouin? Forgive my rudeness of interrupting your phone call, but you're our teacher this year. Can you tell us what we missed?"

His red-head friend intervened, "Yeah! We were hosting a Batosupi Tournament!"

Seeing they were the only two faces in the room, she noticed they were pretty comfortable talking to her about Battle Spirits despite her two cents on the card game and their fanbase based on the interaction in class today. She began to think to herself, _Fuck!_

"Just a second, Rich; I have two Batosupi players that actually addressed me politely. They're also students..."

"Fair enough."

Asuka hung up the phone and looked the two of them in the eye. While the white haired boy had teal eyes that represented the ice cold environment his family might be from, the red-haired boy had bright fiery red eyes. They were obviously not wearing the school uniform, but Asuka can tell they were two of the absent students written on her attendance: Toppa Bashin and Juri Sawaragi.

"W-well...", Asuka began to stutter, "Not much... T-there was a fight brought up against some Batosupi players and duelists in the classroom..."

"Hey! Chillax, Ms. Tenjouin! We're not gonna heckle you for being a Duelist! That's why we're here!", the red head, Toppa Bashin smiled.

"What my friend, Toppa Bashin is going to say is...", the white head, Juri "J" Sawaragi began to murmur...

"We're gonna be the next King of Games!", Toppa finished.

"Umm... Yes, and to do that, we have to know more about games than just Duel Monsters, am I not correct?", J asked.

"Ah... Well, I'll teach you all I can, boys; You guys seem to be bright and observant faces (not like the ones who seem to hate learning about Duel Monsters...)", Asuka smiled.

Asuka then saw J look down, almost in shame or remorse or sadness. Toppa did the same as well.

"We have the assimilate ourselves. After all, the Kaiba Corporation will take over card shops all over Japan in no time. Then where will be our skills?"

"Yeah, J brings up a good point; They've stopped selling Batosupi cards where we live."

_No wonder the hostility... The Kaiba Corportation recently banned card games not relating to Duel Monsters._, Asuka thought.

"Our friends and family were recently arrested for their efforts to help revive Batosupi tournaments. We had to host them in their place because of it. Don't tell anyone else, okay?", Toppa then added.

"Alright... Do you two live alone now?"

"Yeah, but just today we got evicted. Don't worry about us, though; We'll be safe.", Toppa muttered, trying to comfort a crying J on his shoulder.

"No! This is not safe; How about you stay at my place instead?", Asuka muttered.

She couldn't stand picturing the two boys homeless, living in a box and depending on their former card game as a food source instead of it's intended purpose. She couldn't stand seeing the two boys being like feral cats and going insane due to their loss of a family and a warm house to sleep in. Worst of all, she couldn't stand watching them die slowly.

**6:00PM - Asuka's Apartment**

"Oh, you're bringing guests? I'll bake them a cake!", Richard smiled. His bright amber eyes looked at the two boys with an unbiased, welcoming gleam.

"I'm glad you're taking Batosupi players living under your roof this well; I take it you'll accept Judai in here as well?", Asuka asked, kicking off her high heels and sitting down on a warm pillow in her surprisingly large apartment complex.

"Since Judai is your maid of honor, I have no reservations towards welcoming a friend of you and your beloved Kaiser.", Richard smiled.

Asuka hissed, disgusted she didn't remind him already, "Ryo and I are just friends."

"Oh bother. I must've dreamt the wedding in my sleep again.", Richard shook his head in disappointment.

"Do you always place shitty expectations on your landlady?", J asked a little irritated by Richard's behavior.

"I'm sorry, but you're not Jyubel...ee... So what are you exactly?", Richard asked.

"Seeing you're a duelist and not a Batosupi player, I don't blame you for not asking you for an introduction.", J muttered coldly at Richard.

"He is J Sawaragi, one of the elite Batosupi players. He and another player, Toppa Bashin, are students of mine.", Asuka then said, glaring at the both of them for already showing friction towards each other.

A few minutes of staring down at each other later and Judai finally showed up.

"Hey guys! I'm here!", he bellowed, kicking the door open.

"Judai!", Asuka smiled.

Judai began to hug Toppa, as if he was a little boy, "And who is this little trooper?!"

"Knock it off!"

"Silly Judai... They aren't my kids! I'm not even married yet! These are students that were homeless!", Asuka laughed, correcting him.

"Oh... OH... So sorry about that, buddy! I totally thought Asuka married and had kids by now!", Judai gasped noticing his mistake of actually noogie-ing a stranger.

"How would a woman in her late 20's have boys in their late teens?", Toppa murmured, still irritated he wasn't able to get a word in on his non-consensual noogie.

"Toppa has a point.", J noted.

"Besides! J's my boyfriend! (and incest is wrong!)", Toppa grinned, side-hugging J tightly.

"Aren't we best friends?!", J squeaked in red shock.

_Now that I think about it, Toppa did remind me of Judai... They can pass as children of me and Judai... If not for Toppa's love for J..._, Asuka thought to herself.

"Well, true... but I can't see you with anyone else!", Toppa passionately told J.

Richard obviously was too busy staring at Asuka to pay attention to the two Battle Spirits playing lovebirds.

"You're not hatching a Hunger Games plan, are you? Madamme Tenjouin, reconsider this. I'm off to dry clean a costume to bash the face of whoever is responsible for this TRAVESTY!", Richard hissed disgusted.

Asuka was speechless.

"Well, it's obviously Seto Kaiba, the guy that built Duel Academy and...", Toppa muttered only to be interrupted by Richard.

"I'm pretty sure even he has standards...", Richard noted.

"Please... He's obviously doing this. By now, everyone knows the secret to being the King of Games...", J exclaimed, "Banning other card games, it prevents his sworn arch-rival, Yugi Mutou, as well as other duelists from being the King of Games."

Everyone looked at J ready to hear what he has to say next on his hypothesis. He sipped his green tea and then continued.

"Selfish, I noticed, and no different to a Battle Spirit player's ideology, but that is is the duelist's goal: to be the King of Games. Am I not correct?", J asked.

"Right. I'm still in utter disbelief of this. Wouldn't he, oh I dunno... Welcome all games?", Richard asked observantly.

"Something is wrong then... Why would he only allow Duel Monsters to be played?", J then muttered, now looking nervous like he made a mistake in his homework.

"J is right; Seto owns the Kaiba Corporation. They're running the government... Who else would do this?", Asuka asked.

**9:00PM - Kaiba Manor**

Mokuba's pitch black hair matched the shadows of the nightfall. His gleaming blue eyes held a mischievous gleam to them. Seto was behind him, wearing a beautiful white business suit.

"Limiting the amount of games to play will eventually prevent other players from being King of Games... Soon, the reign of Emperor Mokuba will be born.", Mokuba said with a devilish grin, revealing to be in a blood red cape as well as his usual blue and white long-sleeved shirt and bright orange vest.

"The only competition we have now are those Pokemon games, dear brother...", Seto smiled nervously.

"POKEMON?! What part of 'This is YuGiOh! Town Mother****er' do they not understand?!", Mokuba growled.

"Obviously the two underground Batosupi players that escaped didn't get that memo either, little brother...", Seto muttered.

Mokuba took the time to realize what Seto was trying to tell him: There were underground card game players that escaped the clutches of the police's handcuffs. He did not take it very well...

"CAPTURE THEM BOTH!", Mokuba hissed, being heard all across the mansion, "Anyone suspect of being players Toppa Bashin and Juri Sawaragi must be sent to me immediately!"

Mokuba clapped his hands and a bright light introduced a new face to the story, an officer, obviously of a rich pedigree, but had the roughness of the rejected runt of the litter. This new face was Officer Manjyome Jun.

"Officer Manjyome!"

"Aye, sir..."

Mokuba then handed him a picture showing the two boys running away as if being chased by a monster.

"Find me those boys... I want to play a little game with those Batosupi freaks.", Mokuba muttered, hissing when he said 'Batosupi', almost as if trying to slurp it back into his mouth.

"AYE SIR!"

Manjyome was off on his night patrol, looking for homeless boys that matched the picture.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Day 2

_Day 2_

_January 15, 2013_

_Red vs. White, Vehicroids vs. Heroes, Rage vs. Joy_

**9:00AM - Asuka's Classroom**

Asuka entered the classroom escorted by Richard. She was feeling tired as she had helped J and Bashin get ready. It wasn't much of a hassle; she simply wasn't used to having guests at her apartment.

"Today, I have with me Richard Slysheen, think of him as a Teaching Assistant," Asuka smiled, "he will also be acting as a bodyguard of sorts. He'll be keeping our classroom safe."

The lessons went off without too much grumbling from students, and no fights broke out in the middle of class today.

**2:20PM - School Hallway**

Asuka breathed a sigh of relief as the final bell rang.

"See, no problems arose for now, but I'm glad I was there to keep it that way.", Richard smugly grinned.

"You were very helpful, and I'm glad the students were less antsy.", Asuka replied.

"Ehh, I'd still be careful, there may be rage hidden by the students afraid to be punished.", Richard cautioned, "I think it's best if I stay on the case."

"Ms. Tenjoin! Wait up!", Bashin called behind them.

He came running up dragging along J who looked less enthused (if not just as).

"We heard about a card shop that may have Batosupi cards!", Bashin smiled wildly.

"Yes, some of the other students mentioned it, and if we want to investigate underground card matches that may be just the place.", J added.

"Besides, think of all the great Batosupi we can play if we get there!", Bashin simply glowed with enthusiasm.

"I suppose we could go there", Richard shrugged.

Asuka agreed, and they headed to the local card shop.

4:00PM - Backwater Card Shop

The card shop was little more than a hole in the wall establishment, but still had quite a selection of different cards from all kinds of games. Bashin went straight for Battle Spirits cards, with J close behind him.

Asuka noticed that Judai had come here also, "This explains why you didn't show up to school... how typical of you."

She smiled at him as he looked away, "Well, I never even knew this place existed, it's just so small, but it's so cool too!"

Judai worked his way through the Duel Monsters cards on the shelves, slowly inching toward J and Bashin who were similarly working their way toward Judai.

Judai and Bashin turned to each other with excitement in their eyes.

"X-Rares seem even more rare in this place! It's crazy exciting!", Bashin nearly yelled.

"How did I never see this place!? It's filled with the joy of a fulfilling match.", Judai mused, eyes still alight with happiness.

"Hey Judai!", a familiar voice called out.

"Sho! You made it!", Judai turned to great his light-blue-haired high school friend.

"Jim and Tyranno were able to make it too.", Sho beamed as Judai's friends entered the store.

Asuka and Judai wasted no time catching up with their school friends.

"Who are these young fellas?", Jim Crocodile Cook pointed out J and Bashin who were still ogling Battle Spirits cards.

"Oh, they're Bashin and J, students of mine that play Battle Spirits and needed a place to stay... So I let them stay at my apartment.", Asuka explained.

"That's really kind of you, Asuka.", Sho looked over at them.

"What are we waiting for, let's include them, Sarge!", Tyranno exclaimed as he walked over to them.

"What kind of deck are you looking to improve, Sarge? I like dinosaurs myself.", Tyranno got Bashin's attention.

Bashin looked puzzled, "Why do you talk that way? We're not in the army..."

J shifted uncomfortably, "Uh, what he means is that you don't have to address us so formally, we are Asuka and Judai's friends too."

"Ah, I don't aim to confuse you, but I'm just practicing being a good soldier. What could be more inclusive than a battalion, together under the name of 'Sarge.'", Tyranno laughed at the thought.

J and Bashin looked thoroughly unconvinced.

Bashin opened his mouth, but J spoke faster, "That's all very well, but there's no need to be so formal among friends. Even if you mean it as the opposite. First name basis feels more comfortable to us."

"Suit yourself then, I'll let you have your way... fellas", Tyranno grinned, "The offer still stands, I'd gladly show you some Duel Monsters strategy."

"No thanks, we're here to play Batosupi!", Bashin replied.

"Ah ha, I've heard of that one, but never seen much of it played...", Tyranno added.

"You should all see me and J duel then!", Bashin looked excited, "He's a champion player, and I'm no slouch either!"

J nodded, "If you guys wouldn't mind that would be rather fun."

Everyone gathered to watch J and Bashin duel. The shop had just enough room to house the Battle Spirits table and seat everyone without obstructing the walkways between card displays.

As their game continued, Sho and Jaden dueled for old time's sake also. Tyranno was able to slip away between games, saying he needed a breather outside.

"Manjoume, I've found those two who you've been looking for.", Tyranno reported into his police-issue walkie-talkie, "They're all yours, Sarge."

"Head back to Headquarters immediately! I'm on my way now.", Manjoume grinned as he got into his squad car.

"Understood, Sarge.", Tyranno went back into the card shop were the duels had concluded.

"I've got to head out, the boss needs me.", Tyranno told everyone.

They said their goodbyes and Tyranno went back to Police Headquarters.

"We'd better get going too," Asuka told Sho and Jim, "You're welcome to drop by though."

"Sure thing, Tomorrow-Girl", Jim followed everyone out of the shop as the owner waved goodbye to them.

About thirty minutes later Manjoume arrived at the card shop.

He approached the counter and asked the owner, "Were there two boys here, Battle Spirits players, by the names of Juli Sawaragi and Toppa Bashin?"

"A group came in her a while ago, but I never heard any names.", the owner said slowly.

"You better be telling the truth as this is important police business.", Manjoume snorted as he began ransacking the shop looking for any sign that his culprits had been here.

**5:30PM - Asuka's Apartment**

"You're name, 'Toppa' fits your personality; you're always trying to break through with energy and strength.", Jim explained as they made their way through the halls of the apartment complex.

"I'll have to think of a meaning for your name J, I'm unfamiliar with it.", Jim continued.

A young woman was vacuuming the stairs, that Asuka needed to climb to get to her apartment. She didn't recognize her.

"Are you a new tenant here?", Asuka asked.

The vacuum stopped, "I'm actually the landlord's daughter, I was helping him clean up."

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Asuka, and I'm a teacher at the local Duel Academy.", Asuka continued with the introductions.

"I'm Nezumiko.", she smiled, her right eye hidden by her bangs.

"I'll see you around.", Asuka climbed up with the others close behind.

Sho and Jaden relived their favorites moments of the afternoon, as did J and Bashin, while Jim told tales of his travels and the exotic animals he had seen. Eventually it was time for Judai's his visiting friends to return home, and the Asuka apartment became quiet for the night.


	3. Day 3

**Day 3 **

_January 16, 2013_

_A Morning Introduced To The King of Games_

**6:30AM - Asuka's Apartment**

"Wake up sleepy heads! It's time for school!", Asuka smiled, turning on the lights.

Toppa groaned, covering his face with a pillow as a means to cover his eyes from the light.

"Wait... Where's J?"

"Huh?"

Asuka pointed at the empty bed that belonged to J.

"Maybe J gets up early? He may like to get himself prepared for ridiculous things like walking super early to school.", Sho moaned, scratching his eyes to get the sand off of them.

"No... J would wait for me. At least, right now...", Toppa then said, gasping and jumping out of bed, changing his clothes and getting ready in under 10 seconds. Asuka gasped at how rapid he got.

"Do you think... J felt uncomfortable here already and left?", Sho then asked curiously.

"Wait... There's a note.", Toppa muttered, picking up the note on J's bed.

The note read:

_Hello there, Bashin Toppa... Tenjouin Asuka. _

_ For Ms. Tenjouin, I am Smile. I finally had the chance to steal you and Bashin's smiles and place them onto me. I have Sawaragi in the cheapest, sleaziest love hotel in town. If you want him back alive, come here without your Battle Spirits cards (so we don't get arrested for illegal dueling) and send in Ms. Tenjouin's Duel Monsters deck for me to have so I can finally become King of Games._

_ -Smile_

"Smile...", Toppa said, biting his lips in a mix of rage and a desperate worried expression.

"You know him, Toppa?", Sho asked.

"He was a Batosupi player we knew back from when we were much younger. J was brainwashed by this guy... as well as an evil organization back in my hometown. And now he wants to be the King of Games. But using J as a hostage just to get a simple Duel Monsters deck... That is a new low...", Toppa then exclaimed.

"Oh God... Well, I should come with you then. I gotta see this freak for myself.", Asuka then nodded.

"Me too! I'll go wake up Judai and Jim as well... Richard as well since he's your bodyguard, and all...", Sho muttered as he ran off.

"Oh god... J...", Toppa began to mutter to himself in worry.

**8:00AM - Hotel Aiba: The sleaziest and cheapest love hotel in town**

J woke up bound to a bed in handcuffs and wearing only his undergarments and his cape.

"Took you long enough to wake up... J.", a man with long dirty blonde locks greased in a ridiculous haircut smiled. His creepy gold eyes looked down on him.

"Smile... What have you done?", J asked with a glare, looking up at him.

"Oh nothing... I'm taking advantage of your biggest fan's one weakness. Once I play around with you, even if Toppa got here, it'll be too late."

"Why didn't you do that while I was still asleep? You had the time to strip me... You may as well done everything else.", J then snarked sarcastically. Smile was so stupid.

"YOU LITTLE...", Smile hissed before breathing in as to not strangle him, "Kehehe... You're always the smart kid back where you lived, weren't you?"

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting you in Domino City of all places, you know. I thought you were going to stay where it was safe."

"How about I put you back to sleep? You're sounding like the type that'll bite already, and that just ruins the fun if you do...", Smile hissed as he took out the chloroform.

J moaned in discomfort as Smile gagged him with the handkerchief in his hand.

"Ehehe... Maybe making you stay awake for this would be a bad idea...", Smile snarled, ripping the rest of J's clothes off as J slowly fell into unconcsciousness.

"Smile!", Toppa hissed.

"To...ppa..."

J's eyes finally closed as Smile looked at Toppa.

"I'm a little disappointed that you guys got early. You really love that J Sawaragi... I told you I was going to steal your smiles and place them on me...Kehehe...", Smile grinned devilishly as he looked at Toppa's disgusted expression.

"You were going to drug and rape him?", Asuka then growled.

"I told you... I was going to steal J's smiles. After all... J makes Toppa smile.", Smile grinned as he took out a gun.

"Smile... Don't do this...", Judai then said.

"Oh... So Toppa brought friends as well as Ms. Asuka? Well this is interesting... So we're having a party?", Smile asked.

"We're just here to give you Ms. Tenjouin's deck.", Sho muttered.

"I guess I forgot to add on that note... I wanted NO ONE else to come with you two...", Smile groaned as he aimed the gun at Toppa's head.

"That's not fair at all!", Jim hissed.

"Kehehe... I'm not fair at all..."

"Then you're going to love me..."

J was drugged, so he couldn't see it... and Smile wasn't looking behind him... but everyone else gasped in awe as Yugi Mutou was behind him. He had a crazy look in his red eyes, like he was possessed by a devil or something.

"It's the King of Games...", Asuka, Sho, Jim, and Judai gasped.

"the King... of Games?", Toppa asked.

"I dueled him before and I lost to him. He's the best duelist around...", Judai gulped.

"Ah..."

"But I thought he didn't have the Millenium Puzzle anymore...", Judai muttered.

Toppa then saw the golden pyramid hanging from a chain necklace.

"It's a good luck charm that helps him win duels.", Sho smiled.

"Ah... So it's like J and I's pendants...", Toppa smiled.

"I guess so..."

"Picking on the weak to get a Duel Monster's deck... Now I don't know which is low. Tell you what: How about we play Batosupi... But it'll be a Shadow Batosupi game..."

"Fine by me..."

Smile and Yugi surprisingly disappeared in the shadows.

Toppa ran to unchain J and carry him out of the hotel room.

"I hope Yugi knows the rules to Batosupi...", Jim muttered.

"No worries. If he's the King of Games, he'll be quick to know the rules to Batosupi despite his favorite card game being Duel Monsters.", Toppa smiled.

They ran off unaware of what was to happen next.

**9:30AM - Asuka's Classroom**

"I'm so sorry I am late, everyone!", Asuka cried, being followed by Toppa and J.

It was Daichi that replaced her.

"Ms. Tenjouin, can you explain your tardiness. You came in at the same time as Toppa and J.", Misawa analyzed.

"I..."

"Ms. Tenjouin car broken down and Toppa and I helped her get to class.", J said casually.

"You're lucky Ms. Tenjouin is keeping your hides safe from the authority for your illegal Batosupi playing.", Misawa noted.

"How did you..."

"The rest of the class told me. I am a substitute teacher, am I not correct? I should know some things", Misawa grinned.

"Hey! You shouldn't but your head into other people's business, Misawa. That's not very smart of you or be you, you know.", Richard grimaced.

"Richard Slysheen... Why did you drop out of Duel Academy, anyway. I didn't want you to turn out like me and follow a smart person around... Especially a smart and beautiful woman like Ms. Tenjouin.", Misawa noted.

"How dare you look at Ms. Tenjouin that way! You're not Kaiser Ryo!", Richard hissed.

"Richard... I am complementing your status as Ms. Tenjouin's doormat. And besides, Mr. Slysheen... She only sees Mr. Marufuji as a friend.", Misawa grimaced.

Misawa left the classroom for Asuka to resume her lesson.

**2:00PM - Schoolyard**

"I can't believe that guy!"

"Who was he, Ms. Tenjouin?", Toppa asked.

"Mr. Misawa... or Dr. Misawa... was a classmate of mine. He dropped out of Duel Academy to study math and science, but... The memories I had of him weren't that great.", Asuka muttered.

"It's a really small world, after all... What's he doing in Domino City?"

"I don't know... but I'm not a huge fan of it...", Asuka sighed.

"Let's not get mad at Misawa. He's not that bad of a guy.", Judai smiled.

"THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM!"

Asuka and Judai turned to see cops running towards them.

Asuka looked at Toppa and J.

"Who told them?!", Toppa gasped freaking out.

"Either way, let's get the Hell out of here!", Judai groaned as he pushed the kids away, as a means of helping them run away.

"Is that Judai Yuki? Why is he helping them get away?! They'll ruin the world of Duel Monsters as we know it!", a cop asked freaking out.

**4:00PM - Asuka's Apartment**

Asuka panted.

"We're screwed... J and Toppa were caught playing Battle Spirits...", Sho said, having a scared freakout.

"Who would tell anyo... Tyranno...", Jim muttered as he hissed under his breath.

"Tyranno?"

"He went out to get a breather... but I heard him talking to someone."

Judai and Sho looked at each other, looking both hurt.

"Why would he do this to us?! I was thinking about learning Batosupi from them...", Judai muttered in a saddened shock.

"Wait... Judai... You'll get arrested too!", Asuka gasped.

"I know. But you know what J said? You can't be the next King of Games if you only know Duel Monsters... Let's see if we can get Toppa and J to teach us!", Judai smiled.

Asuka looked at their rooms. They were closed.

"J... Toppa... Can we talk?"

"No way! Someone sold us out! If we get out, the cops may get here!", Toppa began sobbing.

J remained silent.

"Judai wants to learn Batosupi..."

Toppa stayed silent.

"But he'll get in trouble... Is he serious?", J asked worriedly.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me in there...", Judai said with a smile.

They opened the door slowly with reluctance. Asuka and Judai gasped.

"What?", Sho muttered for a moment before suddenly realizing it.

Toppa and J were wearing Obelisk Blue uniforms.

"What are you doing?!", Asuka gasped.

"It's disguises... So that way we can continue going to class.

Asuka saw J covering his skirt embarrassingly.

"When we get to class tomorrow, say we're Maaya Kurenai and Jun Shiragami.", Toppa said with a smile, "We both have pretty girly voices anyway, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal."

"That's strange coming from a kid as openly loud and masculine as you.", Asuka laughed.

"And where did you find those uniforms?!", Jim blushed.

"There were in Ms. Tenjouin's room, and trying them out."

Sho blushed at Asuka, "I guess you can still fit in them."

Asuka and Toppa gulped, "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Anyway... I think it will be better to get 'homeschooled'. Don't you agree J?", Jim pointed out.

"Right. Even with a disguise, everyone can know it's us eventually.", J sighed.

**6:00PM - Manjyome's Office**

"We've spotted the boys. They are with Yuki Judai and Tenjouin Asuka. We have no idea of where they went.", an officer said bowing to them.

"WHAT?! You mean you haven't followed them?! Don't you at least know where either one of them live?"

"Umm..."

"Idiots! Who hired you?!"

"We at least know that they go to school with Ms. Tenjouin.", someone muttered, pointing out they at least made some success.

"Ah... Asuka...", Manjyome sighed.

"In other news. We arrested a Batosupi player...", An officer said, revealing Smile's unconscious body.

"Get him to a hospital... He looks sick!", Manjyome gasped in horror.

Smile looked depraved of water and food, almost dead.

"I'm fine... Kehehe...", Smile said... except he no longer was smiling. He was forever frowning.

"Oh my God...", Manjyome gasped in horror.

"And your 'King of Games'? He also was playing Batosupi...", Smile looked down. He tried to grin, but it hurt his face so he frowned harder, and blood spewed out of his mouth. He was coughing more of it out of his body before collapsing on the ground.

"Aren't you guys going to do anything?!", Manjyome then gasped in awe.

"No, sir... He's a Bat-"

"What is wrong with you people?! Has everyone gone insane in here?! Get him a doctor now!", Manjyome hissed.

**9:00PM - Domino Hospital**

"Smile is dead, Officer Manjyome...", A nurse murmured in sadness.

"That guy had some crucial information... So the King of Games is playing illegal card games? This is interesting... I may have to let you guys temporarily forget about J and Toppa for a while and deal with the King of Games..."

"But sir! Emperor Mokuba...", a cop muttered.

"Don't you 'But sir' me! Yugi Mutou is breaking our laws! This'll be big news for people that want him dead... Especially Seto Kaiba.", Manjyome growled.

**11:00PM - Asuka's Apartment**

"Asuka... I'm scared... First day of homeschooling is tomorrow... And your job..."

"I handed it over to Misawa. For once, he is a convenience...", Asuka smiled, turning to see J.

"Ms. Tenjouin...", J smiled nervously.

"Sho, Richard, and Jim will help us get money to go to America or Australia. They'll let us be free and play any card game we want...", Asuka smiled as she looked at him.

"What about food or shelter?!", J asked in worry.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me. If worse comes to worse, we can always stowaway on a boat.", Asuka smiled nervously at J.

"You really thought bringing us into your apartment was a good idea?", J asked her in a look of depression and self-loathing.

"Yes! I don't want to see you rot in jail! You guys are still young!", Asuka began to sob, hugging him tenderly.

"Ms. Tenjouin... You're risking everything. Why are you doing this, for us?"

Asuka looked down, "Because a fellow duelist would do the same!"

Asuka let go of J and he was astonished.

"Will Toppa and I ever get out of this biased world? I would have taken everyone into the Isekai World... but they took out Navis and so we can't do that.", J muttered looking down.

"Isekai... World?"

"It's an alternate world where the monsters actually come alive. I know you Duelists already have holographs. The same can apply for us Batosupi players.", J then muttered to Asuka.

"Ah..."

"We can also escape the real world this way.", J then smiled, "Well... if we can at the moment."

Asuka nodded. This was interesting news to her.

"Now, house arrest sounds like Hell... but it'll have to do for now. I don't want you to be tortured by those cops just because of the card games you play...", Asuka noted as she smiled at him.

"I understand. Good night, Asuka. Sleep tight.", J muttered as he walked back to his room.


	4. Day 4

**Day 4**

_January 17, 2013_

_Manjyome is no Javert_

**8:30AM - Asuka's Apartment**

Asuka woke up early.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late for work!"

She slammed the doors open.

"J! Toppa! Get up! Now!"

Toppa got up freaking out.

With the both of them dressing and undressing at the same spot unaware of each other's presence and gender, mashing uncooked bread in their mouth and trying to run into the car, Nezumiko stopped them.

"Ms. Tenjouin, you don't need to go to school anymore. Remember? You're protecting everyone and Misawa is taking care of your class.", Nezumiko muttered timidly. Her teal eyes peeked out of the dark brown long locks she called her bangs. Her black rimmed glasses glared under the morning sun.

"Oh... Thanks, Nezumiko.", Asuka muttered.

"You mean I woke up over nothing?! JEEZUS!", Toppa groaned before passing out on the ground.

**9:00AM - Asuka's former classroom, now Misawa's.**

"Okay, who drew a penis on the board?"

Misawa was furious. He was so furious, he was about to tear off the greying locks of hair he kept so well.

"That's a student from next door."

"Excuse me for one moment class, I have to go discuss matters to the teacher next door on this matter."

That's when Misawa bolted out the door. A few minutes of awkward silence later, Misawa was yelling at the top of his lungs at how he no longer tolerated such shenanigans in his classroom ever again. Afterwards, Misawa came back with a black sharpie, erasing the disgusting image off the board and replaced it with algebra equations for students to solve.

"I miss Ms. Tenjouin, already...", a girl whimpered quietly to a boy next to her.

"Yeah, even if she's the teacher of this class full of violent hooligans, at least she keeps her calm.", a boy whispered back, still shivering as he shook the pencil as he wrote the problem.

"She usually brushes it off, taking a picture of it first and then showing the administration and then explains about the kid from next door."

"What's that kid's problem, anyway? He's such a pervert!"

Misawa sighed. How did Asuka do it?

**12:00PM - Asuka's Apartment**

"Okay you two, what happens when you attack a creature in facedown defense mode?", Asuka asked Toppa and J, as if doing a quiz show.

J raised his hand briskly.

"Yes, J?"

"Your opponent does not lose life points, and depending on what is facedown in defense mode, an effect may 'turn the tables' as one might say.", J smiled.

"Umm... Correct?", Asuka muttered.

"Toppa!", Judai smiled.

"Yes!"

"Good luck on this...", Judai smiled.

Toppa nodded. He wasn't a slacker like Judai was, but Toppa was still not one of the brighter tools in the shed. A little heads up can go a long way for him.

"Thanks."

"Okay. On to the next question. This has nothing to do with Duel Monsters so bare with me... What is the square root of 561?"

Toppa and J looked at each other confused.

"You may use a calculator if you like.", Asuka muttered.

"That's the first time Ms. Tenjouin asked us a question not relating to Duel Monsters today.", Toppa gasped.

"Hopefully you know the answer, right Toppa?", J muttered.

"Don't tell me you don't know either!", Toppa started to snicker.

"Toppa! I-i-I was only making sure you did!"

"I may have flunked Algebra once, but I know how to use a calculator!", Toppa growled as he typed hard on the small device.

Toppa figured out the answer and showed Asuka.

"That's... correct.", Asuka muttered.

"Great job!", J smiled.

"Thanks!", Toppa smiled, "Sorry for stealing your calculator though."

"It's no biggie. You had to use it."

**2:00PM - Manjyome's Office**

"Sir! No signs of Yugi Mutou, Toppa Bashin, or J Sawaragi.", a police officer grinned.

"Not good. Toppa and J I can understand. Yugi on the other hand... That's revolting! How do you not recognize a spikey haired adult male that's a dwarf and a celebrity?!"

"Umm..."

"Nevermind! I'll go look for them myself! Seeing they were last seen with Ms. Tenjouin, I'll go find them possibly at her apartment."

**3:00PM - Asuka's Apartment**

"Okay... I'm ready to ask for her help...", Misawa gulped, standing by her front door, sweat dripping onto his ratty old ugly forest green turtleneck, his otherwise perfect teacher's outfit, a grey suit, was starting to smell up the rest of the complex, almost in an ungodly fashion. Asuka's complex was the only thing not touched by this horrendous funk.

"Dear God, Misawa! Do you always have to stink the place up?", Manjyome asked, clenching his nose tightly.

Misawa glared at Manjyome, "How humorous. I never took you to be the kid that wanted to be a cop when he graduated college."

"Shut up and listen. Asuka is helping Batosupi players escape the law. Mokuba Kaiba requested me personally to find and bring them to me. However, I realized that the Kaiba Corporation will reach a much larger threat than a bunch of kids playing something that isn't Duel Monsters. I'll let them slide through the radar if they can do one thing for me: Whatever they do, they should NOT get on the bad side of Yugi Mutou when they see him.", Manjyome muttered.

"Interesting... For a cop to negotiate something like this, are you sure Emperor Mokuba wouldn't get upset that you let them slip out of your fingers?", Misawa asked.

"Heh. Upset is an understatement. The future fascist of Japan is going to be pissed off. But seeing I am only one of his many search dogs for people that don't play his big brother's favorite game... Yeah, even I know when one jumps the shark.", Manjyome snickered.

"What would Tyranno say about this? He's your best underling at the moment.", Misawa questioned, puzzled at Manjyome's surprisingly cynical view on Mokuba.

"Games are meant to be played, Misawa. With people taking card games too seriously, I might as well say that Judai was right to slack off in Duel Academy."

A few minutes of awkward silence later, Misawa and Manjyome both laughed hearty guffaws.

"Oh wow, Manjyome. When you first said there was going to be under a certain condition, I thought you were going to say that Ms. Tenjouin would have to marry you!", Misawa chuckled, shedding a tear from laughing too hard.

"Really? That's a total cliche! Like I'd stoop that low as a cop! I'm no Disney villain, I'm Manjyome Thunder!", Manjyome laughed.

"Okay, when are you two going to get out of this apartment?"

Manjyome and Misawa turned to see a cranky looking Asuka.

"Ms. Tenjouin...", Misawa blushed.

Manjyome couldn't help but stare, but Asuka was wearing her old black turtleneck back in high school, and white shorts. It wasn't that revealing, but behind her were Toppa and J, embracing in a kiss.

"Woah... Didn't know the boys swung that way...", Manjyome muttered.

"Ah! It's Officer Manjyome!", Sho squealed, "Quick Jim! Get them out of here!"

"Calm down, Marufuji! Jesus, Mary, and Joseph... I was just here to say I'd let them go free.", Manjyome huffed, disgusted that he already had a reputation.

"Ah. Thank you Manjyome. I was going to say how stupid it was that this whole Duel Monsters thing got out of hand..."

"Under one condition, though...", Manjyome pointed out.

"AWW! No! You will not marry Ms. Tenjouin! I will not allow a mere swine like you to do so. I have reservations against stalkers of hers..."

"Why do people assume that? Was I that annoying back in Duel Academy?! Damn! I was just going to tell you that you should stay away from Yugi Mutou! That guy spells trouble. He fatally wounded a Batosupi player.", Manjyome then pointed out.

"Ah... So he won that Shadow Game...", Richard then looked down.

"Shadow Game?"

"Yeah. Yugi Mutou said something about playing a 'Shadow Batosupi' game. We were there because Smile kidnapped, drugged, and almost raped Mr. Sawaragi just to get a hold of Asuka's deck.", Jim pointed out.

"I see... So Yugi Mutou was being a vigilante? That's so not like him? Usually he's more demure and innocent, much like Marufuji.", Manjyome muttered.

"Me? Demure? Innocent? You don't know me very well, Manjyome.", Sho muttered.

"C'mon! You never even seen a non-fictional girl you had romantic feelings for! And you're totally a virgin!", Manjyome snickered.

Sho blushed, "At least I keep my sex life to myself unlike you, Mr. Tough Guy..."

"What's a sex life?", Judai asked.

Manjyome looked at Judai for a minute. Sho blushed harder.

"You guys... That wasn't a good topic for J and Toppa to be around in.", Jim muttered.

"I totally agree with Jim, here. Especially since now you have to explain it to Judai.", Asuka hissed. _Then again, if you love Judai, then you can take so much advantage of a boy that's the most innocent of all the guys in this room by teaching him. Though, that thought wasn't worded properly because I don't want Judai to be in the same position as J yesterday. _

"S-sorry...", Manjyome groaned.

"Is anyone going to tell me?", Judai asked.

_Wait... He's 20 years old and he never knew what that was? He really is a ditz! A cute ditz, but still..._, Asuka thought.

**6:00PM - Kaiba Manor**

"SETO! Do you see this?!", Mokuba hissed on his seat.

Seto looked and saw the news. A Battle Spirits player died after being arrested for battling.

"Yeah... Maybe the kid was beaten by the cops for it. You can't blame them for following your rules.", Seto muttered.

Then they heard Manjyome's interview with the news reporter, Momoe Hamaguchi.

"Unfortunately we got a hint on how he got this way from the boy. He actually dueled the King of Games, Yugi Mutou. He tried to laugh but in the process his face collapsed and we had to hospitalize him quickly. I will halt all searches for Batosupi players, as they're just small pebbles being tossed on this river compared to this big boulder that made a splash here. People are getting hurt now. This is a good chance to tell people to stop playing Batosupi, and whatever you do, avoid Yugi Mutou at all costs.", Manjyome replied, "Let the police deal with him for now."

"That son of a bitch!", Mokuba hissed, "I wanted those Batosupi players RIGHT NOW!"

"Actually, sweet brother, you should notice that maybe Manjyome's being smart for once. The King of Games made a big mistake fatally wounding that boy. Don't you want me to be the next King of Games?", Seto asked.

"I see... Very well then. I'll take care of those boys myself!", Mokuba grinned as he turned the TV off.

**9:30PM - Nezumiko's Apartment**

"So Manjyome let you guys free? What a relief. You guys can probably go back to school again.", Nezumiko smiled.

"We'll need to take extra precautions now. Manjyome is only one cop, but what about the many other cops that want our heads.", J asked.

"J is right; How do we know when it is really safe?", Asuka muttered in worry.

"Let ME do the honors! I am your bodyguard after all!", Richard smiled.

"Okay, Rich. I hope you know what you're doing.", Asuka sighed.

It was the coldest day of the year, and Asuka's apartment was the only one heated up.

"By the way... Can you fix our heater? It's acting up...", Richard muttered, a little disgusted. His expression showed a scowl as he pointed toward nextdoor, revealing a shirtless Toppa and Judai jumping up and down as if their feet were burning. Sho tried to turn on a fan and even then, Sho had to use a more traditional paper fan for himself.

"Oh my... I'll go call my mother...", Nezumiko blushed to run off.

"Okay, who is fucking around with the heating system?", Jim growled with his Australian accent making the atmosphere even more heated.

"Not me! I haven't even touched it!", Toppa whined as his feet were turning red.

"You guys can stay in this apartment instead if it's killing you.", Nezumiko muttered.

"Thank you, Ratty Girl.", Jim muttered as he ran next door.

"Thank you Nezumiko...", Sho bowed politely.

"I owe ya one!", Toppa and Judai gasped in relief as they panted, their fire dance finally tiring them out.

"No problems...", Nezumiko sighed as she closed the door.

**10:00PM - Just Outside Asuka's Apartment Building**

Manjyome and Misawa were out smoking. The crisp late night breeze picked up a small wave of snowfall, but otherwise, there was no wind.

"You know, Manjyome... Remember when we were in that alternate dimension?", Misawa asked.

"Yeah...", Manjyome muttered, "I was a fucking zombie. Of course I do!"

Misawa nodded, "That Amon Garam... He saved my life back there. I want to thank him somehow."

"From those Harpies? Well that's a surprise. At least you have a reason to see him again. After fucking up Asuka's life, I feel useless...", Manjyome told him.

"What are you talking about? If not for you, Judai wouldn't have saved Asuka from the White Society's evils.", Misawa noted, "AND, you helped rebuild Obelisk Blue. That's a totally awesome achievement."

"But she notices Judai more than me...", Manjyome sighed, "That's why I gave up on her."

"Smart move. You know... I had a crush on that woman myself. Unlike you, I kept it to myself as well. Didn't turn out the best of ideas of mine."

"Why?"

"Well, one little messup with words and you get slapped. That's the hammer to breaking your heart.", Misawa laughed shamefully.

"Why did one stupid slap from her make you lose interest in her?"

"If I were to be married, I'd rather be the slapper if one made a dumb move. Then again, I'm not that sensitive.", Misawa sighed.

"Well, good luck finding Amon... I'll stay here. After all, I don't want any other cops trying to dick around and ruin my promise to those kids.", Manjyome grinned devilishly.

"You're crazy like a fox, you know that?", Misawa smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Day 12

**Day 12**

_January 25, 2013_

_The Boat To Australia_

**12:30AM - The Harbor**

Asuka sat making mist in the air with her breath as she shivered next to Toppa and J. It's been an entire week since Asuka brought the boys in, almost more than that, now. Jim realized there was a YuGiOh! Tournament being played in his home country, Australia. Everyone around the world would be participating. Westerners no longer call Duel Monsters by it's original name. In fact, they never did. Only expert duelists outside of Japan knew it's true name.

Asuka knew that this would be more than just some picnic. Asuka just learned that even though Manjyome is letting Toppa and J go, some of the other cops would not even think to do such a thing and are still hunting for them.

"Excuse me, miss...", a security guard on the boat noticed.

Asuka gasped, her adrenaline pumping through her veins scared of what's to happen.

"May we inspect these girls?", he asked politely.

The funny thing is, Toppa and J were wearing the disguise Toppa suggested that last Thursday as a means to going to school. Asuka stole the two boys Battle Spirits decks and hid them in her pockets, switching them out with a copy of her two best friends' decks. It was smart. After all, they only suspected them and not her.

"Go on ahead, sir.", Asuka smiled, her hazel eyes looked worried for them.

"Alright. You two look suspiciously like Toppa Bashin and J Sawaragi. Seeing you ladies are minors though, I won't dare ask for your IDs. However, I'm only here to make sure you guys don't have Battle Spirit decks."

Toppa and J blushed as they handed him their decks. Their faces read, _We're screwed! We're so screwed! _but they felt a breath of relief as well as surprise as the security guard handed their decks back.

"Sorry for suspecting you ladies of anything evil like being Battle Spirits players! You can go on right ahead!", the security smiled.

They nodded and ran back with Asuka.

"Did you steal our decks?!", J whispered nervously.

"Yeah. I didn't want you guys caught when we just had the money to go with Jim and live there permanently!", Asuka replied.

"Thanks a bunch! If not for you, we'd be handcuffed and sent to jail!", Toppa smiled.

"You're welcome! Now keep it down! You have to wear your tags now.", Asuka muttered.

They were name tags that read in nice clean kanji "Maaya Kurenai" and "Jun Shiranui". Asuka showed them her name tag which read "Asuka Tenjouin".

"Crossdressing is hard. Actually speaking like a girl is harder...", Toppa whined.

"But we'll have to do this until we get to Australia. Since Australia doesn't have horrible laws like here in Japan, when you show them your passport, and after we sign those papers, we can live with him from now on or until the Kaiba Corporation gets overthrown.", Asuka smiled.

"That's okay, I guess...", J smiled.

"You guys made it!"

Toppa and J turned to see Nezumiko.

"Nezumiko!"

Nezumiko no longer wore glasses. She was a wallflower back in Domino City, but now she was a beautiful angel, with her dark brown locks made into two curly pig tails, with dangling strands of dirty blonde locks here and there, and her bangs were kept back finally revealing her teal eyes a lot more. She also wasn't wearing glasses. Her dress was long and flowing, a soft yellow color, and overall because of it, she looked like a princess.

"What are you doing here?", Asuka gasped.

"My mom said I had to keep an eye on you. The Kaiba Corporation may follow us to the land down under. There is also that YuGiOh! Tournament, so this boat is from the Japanese division of duelists. On this boat, we'll actually duel.", Nezumiko noted.

"Ah. How lovely. We're escaping a corrupt government doing the one thing they expect us to do: Duel and lose in this god forsaken tournament."

Asuka turned to see Richard. Richard wasn't too happy to see Asuka talking about signing papers.

"But Richard. You taught me English pretty well! I think I can teach Toppa and J if I can. And Judai and Sho are no slouches on the language either; It was mandatory to take a class in it back in Duel Academy and that was one of the very few classes Judai took seriously!", Asuka hissed.

"Asuka... What about Ryo Marufuji?! What would he say?!"

"He would agree with this. No way can I live in a country that refuses to give people the right to have a choice in favorite card games to play. As childish as this is, I can't control it! I'm sorry I'm walking the coward's path. But I'll have to do this. My goal is to protect these guys, just like your goal is to protect me. Maybe Australia is a better option than Japan seeing someone already kidnapped and attempted to drug rape Ms. Shiranui.", Asuka then said in a normal voice.

Asuka knew that the security guard was being suspicious of them so she had to say J's alias whether they liked it or not.

"Aw... You got to be fucking with me!", Richard hissed.

"Yes, Richard. Women can be bodyguards of women too. Now shut up and start working with that deck you've been playing."

Richard nodded reluctantly.

Nezumiko blushed as she saw Richard's snow white face leave the scene.

**8:30AM - Going Southward near the Equator**

Asuka suddenly felt warmer. Then she remembered that Australia was far different than Japan. It's supposedly was actually a pretty hot summer right now rather than the ice cold weather she was used to in Januaries in Japan.

Toppa and J refused to change out of their Obelisk Blue girl's uniforms because of it.

"I don't want to wear a bikini... It's already embarrassing as it is wearing a skirt.", J huffed angrily at Toppa.

"Me neither. And besides, the girl swimsuits never look that special anyway."

Asuka laughed.

"You guys are having too much fun complaining in the room."

"And we're stuck with Ms. Asuka too. She's the only one that's a real woman...", J blushed.

"Well, that's okay, because I'm not interested in her anyway!", Toppa smiled hugging J.

"The good news is, this uniform is good for tropical weather. The bad news is, why do you guys wear it anyway?! The skirt is so short, when you bend down, the girl's skirt is easy to peek under! You can even notice what bra you're wearing just by looking sideways if you have small breasts! Is Seto Kaiba a pervert?!", Toppa then teased, playing around with J's uniform for a bit before J finally got mad and hit him upside the head.

"You should NEVER mock the artistic choices of the person who built that school!", J hissed disgusted.

"Anyway, Breakfast will soon be available to serve. Do you guys want to order anything?", Asuka asked.

"What's on the menu? I know Australians don't eat the same stuff we do.", Toppa muttered. He thought about the usually normal breakfasts that you'd eat in Japan.

"Well, they still have egg and toast... Let's see here... Since this cruise line is American, it looks like they have Kellogg cereals."

"Ah! Kellogg cereals are very delicious.", J smiled.

"Oh yeah! You studied abroad for a year there, didn't you J? Well, what are the cereal choices?", Toppa asked.

**10:30AM - Singapore Harbor**

"Ready! Draw!"

Everyone outside were dueling the locals in Singapore that actually cared about Duel Monsters (which was surprisingly not that many; in fact, some faces were protesting against the card game influencing gang violence against people that didn't. Asuka couldn't blame them, the Kaiba Corporation did this to them.

**11:30AM - Out in the Southern Hemisphere**

Asuka felt excited. The boat was making curves around island areas just to get to Australia. Problem is, due to the fact this was the first time Judai, Sho, and her were not participating in a tournament and just cheering on Jim, she fell asleep after Jim had his second win. She really was wondering if anything was really going to happen.

**12:00PM - Manjyome's Office**

"Whelp. Asuka's going to Australia. It's summer down there, isn't it?", Manjyome muttered.

"Yeah.", Misawa grinned, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Would she go to the beach?"

"Maybe..."

Manjyome blushed. Misawa after a while did. They both pictured Asuka in a skimpy bikini, with a bit of frill here and there on there. Then they thought about Asuka with the guys accompanying her.

With J wearing a puffy vest with his initial on his right breast matching with his jet black swim trunks that was form fitting and emphasizing how delicate and small his hips looked and how round his rump was. Together, they looked like sisters, J being the younger one.

"You ready guys?", Asuka asked them.

"Yes we are!", Sho muttered, wearing a lemon yellow pair of swim trunks.

"Yahoo!", Judai and Toppa shouted with glee as they jumped into the beach, Judai wearing a bright red speedo and Toppa wearing a blue one.

Jim was wearing a purely black speedo as he analyzed the beach. Karen was their protector of this summer sanctuary.

Manjyome and Misawa thought jealous thoughts about the guys splashing Asuka around with the ocean water.

Then they thought something strange. They pictured J taking off his vest blushing very terribly under a shady umbrella with Toppa right next to him.

"What's wrong, J?", Toppa muttered.

"I wish I can play with the others, but look how pale my skin is! It's so easy to burn!", J replied in Manjyome's dirty little mind, "Will you put some lotion on me?"

"Don't mind if I do...", Toppa muttered taking out the lotion but then squirting it all over his back.

Misawa and Manjyome were so scared.

J was totally covered in sun tan lotion, and it looked so suggestive that Manjyome's nose slowly began to bleed.

"Let's start rubbing it around!", Toppa smiled.

J moaned and cried as Toppa did so, first rubbing his chest, being surprisingly sensitive. Later the belly, which didn't looks so bad, but then the thighs which showed that Toppa slipped his leg under his swim trunk, and J and Toppa started kissing.

Just when it got to anything even dirtier in this fantasy scenario, Tyranno slammed a TV on the desk revealing an image of Yugi Mutou battling Seto Kaiba.

"Manjyome! Quit fucking around and get back to investigating this guy!", Tyranno hissed.

"Yes, Sarge...", Manjyome teased.

"Don't you go mocking me now, Sarge! Get your priorities straight!"

Misawa couldn't help but snicker. He was still in his little fantasy. Asuka was playing tag with Judai, Sho, and Jim. You see, Asuka's skimpy bikini was starting to show it was about to break apart. Just when she was fully naked and she had to cover herself, Tyranno hit Misawa upside the head to snap him back to reality.

"And you! Aren't you supposed to be teaching a class or something?!", Tyranno asked a little irritated.

"Fine... Jeez...", Misawa huffed. He really wanted to see what would happen after Asuka's swimsuit fell off, but he lost focus and decided to depart the police station.

"I hope you're happy. We were just discussing it.", Manjyome lied.

"You sure?", Tyranno muttered.

Manjyome nodded.

"Well, after we search for Yugi, we can also search for Toppa and J next for Mokuba. He's now anxious to see them.", Tyranno muttered.

"Can't really blame him. Some people never met a person that was a champion of Battle Spirits before.", Manjyome smiled anxiously.

**5:30PM - Darwin, Australia**

"You'll have a book to study the laws of this country. Are you sure you want to be a permanent citizen of this country with your... family.", a government official in Darwin asked.

"Yes.", Asuka muttered.

"Very well, then. Come back in two to three days at least.", the official muttered.

"Thank you very much.", Asuka smiled.

This was where Toppa and J were homeschooled on more than just children's card games, advanced math andAustralian English, but Australia in general. Every now and then the two boys would go outside and point what was new in the picture.

**7:00PM - Jim's house; actually southward into Australia's outback.**

"HEY! It's a kangaroo! Look how beautiful it is!", J gasped in awe.

The kangaroo was just jumping around in Jim's yard looking for grass to eat.

"Jim told me their claws are like daggers...", Toppa muttered, a little nervous.

The kangaroo decided maybe it would resolve his hunger problem with a bit of leaves dangling in a tree like fruit.

"I guess it really is a new world here...", J muttered happily.

Then they saw rabbits. 50 of them sitting outside.

"Aww man! No wonder the kangaroo didn't try to eat the grass... There are too many of those rabbits!", Toppa then groaned.

Soon he ran into the yard scaring the rabbits off, eventually scaring the kangaroo as well.

"Aww man... I scared the kangaroo off!", Toppa said saddened.

"It probably wasn't a great idea to scare off those rabbits now, is it...", J chuckled.

"What does that supposed to mean?!"

"Hey guys! Come back inside! Jim's on TV!", Sho shouted.

They ran inside and saw Jim battling Yugi. Yugi didn't have that insane look on his face that he did when they first saw him in person. They watched attentively though in case he did.

Jim unfortunately lost the battle. But he kept a smile still.

"Great game, Yugi! Good luck at the tournament!", Jim smiled.

"Thanks!", Yugi nodded, shaking his hand as they both left.

**9:00PM - Kaiba Manor**

"How was your search?", Kaiba asked.

Mokuba didn't even want to speak with Kaiba about it. He was tired.

"Oh, Seto... Those Battle Spirits players are like mice! They're hiding somewhere!"

"Have you checked, Australia?", Seto asked.

"Huh?"

"Someone suspected that Toppa and J disguised as girls and hid on a boat on their way to Australia. It may be too late, but maybe you can go there and check for yourself?"

Mokuba was astounded, "Those smart little pests! Filthy Battle Spirits vermin... Emperor Mokuba will capture them... And test them like rats in a lab..."

Mokuba had a twisted mind, as he fantasized the moment he had them in his grasps. They squirmed in his own little labyrinth that he built. It was a blood red color, which matched what he wanted to see them bleed.

"Come, Seto... The country of Japan needs an example to make... Nobody escapes their fates as dead in the world of Duel Monsters!"

Seto nodded as he followed Mokuba on an airplane.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Day 19

_Day 19_

_February 1, 2013_

_Advantageous Kaiba Corps._

**8:00PM - Jim's House**

Asuka gasped when she opened the door to see Mokuba.

"Ah... Ms. Tenjouin. So you've been hiding little brats from me!"

"Australian law does not prohibit Battle Spirits."

"They're still fugitives, Ms. Tenjouin... Now please... Hand them over."

"NO! You're no longer my ruler!"

Mokuba stood in shock when Asuka said those words.

"Is everything alright, ma'am?", a neighbor of Jim's asked in English.

Asuka replied in English, "Oh! Don't mind me! You know teenagers these days! They never give you a break!"

Mokuba scowled.

"And you even speak the tongue of those... Those foreigners!"

"They're not the foreigners. You forgotten you are in a different country with different customs and different values... We are the foreigners now...", Asuka replied.

Mokuba spat on the ground.

"Very well then... I'll leave you alone... For now.", Mokuba replied as he walked away.

"Asuka! Who was at the door?"

Asuka turned to see Toppa and J.

"What a relief!"

Asuka hugged the both of them crying.

"Asuka? Did someone try to hurt you?"

"No... But now I know that even in Australia, Mokuba is after your heads...", Asuka muttered.

"Wait... Mokuba Kaiba?", J muttered.

"Who is he?", Toppa asked.

Asuka laughed, "Just another Duel Monsters worshipping Kaiba!"

The boys were so shocked that Kaiba Corps. followed them to Australia, but they really didn't seem to show any concern; Asuka warded Mokuba away.

**12:00PM - Harbors in Darwin**

"Dammit!", Mokuba roared as he punched the wall.

"It seems Asuka put you at a standing point. Since they signed the immigration papers, if you tried to capture them now, you'd be arrested for kidnapping.", Seto muttered calculating.

"I know that, genius!", Mokuba hissed.

"Yugi Mutou though... He isn't an immigrant. And he..."

"Shut up about Yugi Mutou for one damn second!", Mokuba hissed.

"Very well... Since he irritates you that much, I must obey your orders...", Seto smiled.

"I'll just have to kidnap them. Yeah... That'll do it. I don't care if I'm in trouble. I just want those damned kids to be punished for playing the wrong kind of games!", Mokuba grinned devilishly.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Shut up, Seto!"

**9:00PM - Jim's house**

"Asuka... I'm scared..."

Asuka saw Toppa hugging her.

"I don't know why, I just am!"

Asuka smiled, "Mokuba won't dare try to capture you. Not if Jim's around, at least."

Toppa smiled.

Judai though still was worried. That's when he decided to stay up late, and keep an eye on what happens next.

**11:00PM - Jim's house**

J went out to get a small glass of water. It was almost midnight, yet J couldn't fall asleep. Something grabbed his body and gagged him. He finally started to get drowsy.

"Juri Sawaragi... Heh... You look like a girl...", Mokuba chuckled.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Mokuba turned to see an angry Judai.

"Aww snap!"

Mokuba ran off carrying the sleeping boy and Judai dashed after him, only to see him get on a helicopter.

"Dammit!", Judai shouted.

TO BE CONCLUDED?


	7. Day 20

Day 20

_February 2, 2013_

_In the Long Run... Return of the Kaiser_

**12:00AM - Jim's house**

"No... This can't be right...", Judai whined.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

It was Mokuba, and he was furious.

"You tricked me!"

"Huh?"

"This isn't J Sawaragi I captured!"

Judai then heard Sho's voice.

"Well, it should have been obvious by now!", Sho hissed.

"Sho! Why did you..."

"I didn't mean to be a decoy for Mokuba! I was only going to get a glass of water! Jeez! Don't people know that usually after showers your hair flattens a little bit?"

"Sho..."

"Just... Meet me at the Harbor...", Mokuba hissed.

**12:30AM - Darwin Harbor**

"We're here. Where's Sho?"

Mokuba grinned.

"Under one condition... Tell me where Toppa and J are?"

"Well, you obviously found them. They're with me!", Asuka glared.

Mokuba smirked, "And where in Jim's house are they?"

"Like I'll tell you. Why don't you leave us alone? Don't you have bigger fish to fry?", Asuka asked.

"Like what?"

"Yugi Mutou. He's in the YuGiOh! Tournament."

"Oh yeah... My, you're one clever girl..."

"Just leave us alone!"

"Fine then... Seeing Australia isn't my turf, you can let your little Battle Spirits players play. Under the condition that you pay me something in return..."

"And what's that?", Jim asked disgusted.

"You guys pay me money for my return to Japan."

"Aren't you loaded with money, already?", Judai hissed, "And Where's Sho."

Sho was pushed out of Mokuba's car.

"So you won't do the favors on helping me save my allowance? What a shame!"

"How old are you supposed to be? You should get a job!", Asuka hissed.

"But I already do... As the true head of the Kaiba Corporations."

"Then you should pay for your own damn flight, right?"

"Fine. A condition I also have to replace it is... You never return to Japan EVER again."

Asuka and Judai laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Asuka looked at Mokuba, "We were prepared for that one. We even said our farewells!"

"...A condition to replace THAT condition I made to replace that other request is that you... Show me a dirty picture, Ms. Tenjouin."

Just when Asuka was about to throw a punch, Richard did the honors for her.

"Sorry, Ms. Tenjouin, but as your bodyguard, I don't want your hands tainted by that lecher's."

"Okay... Fine then! No conditions! Screw you guys, I'm out of here!"

Mokuba then ran into his car as they drove to the airport.

Asuka shook her head. That was a weird morning. Waking up at one in the morning just to rescue Sho was something she wasn't prepared for. In fact, she was driving around wearing a nightgown. Mokuba though, proved to be even more childish than she thought. Still though... Why was he so absorbed in his search for Toppa and J?

**6:00AM - Manjyome's Office**

"Well, the tournament took a stranger route than expected.", Manjyome noted pointing at the contestant known as Ryou Bakura.

Bakura defeated an innocent little boy, but something was off; The boy started to foam in the mouth just spontaneously and Bakura had the eyes of a madman, just standing there, laughing. Tyranno shook his head as the medics came in, as he also noticed the kids eyes lost the vivid spark that they used to have prior to the duel, as he closed his eyes as if to fall unconscious... or dead.

"What is going on? How are these events happening?! I thought the Millenium Ring was exterminated!", Manjyome hissed.

"And unlike with the events of Yugi Mutou, he chose a victim that did nothing wrong.", Misawa noted.

"Oh yeah... Yugi went after the boy named Smile because of rumors that Smile tried to rape J Sawaragi. Have we found another strange occurrence?"

"If that's the case, then we should probably visit Pegasus' castle.", Tyranno noted.

"Poor kid; I don't know how this could happen, but something is not right. None of the other duelists had this reaction towards anyone else and the boy was known for being a healthy kid just about to head off into middle school. He could have been another great duelist.", Manjyome sighed.

**8:00AM - Pegasus's Castle**

"Ah... Duelists... I wasn't expecting any guests, let alone anyone that wanted to challenge me to a card game.", Pegasus smiled.

A silver haired Japanese boy with bright blue eyes was driving the wheelchair of a man with dark blue hair and light blue eyes. Next to him was a male brown-haired boy, with amber eyes. Also following him was an African American man wearing black military gear, a red shirt, and a golden ankh.

"Well, we're not here to duel per se...", the silver haired boy smiled.

"We're here to investigate to see if you have the Millenium Eye again. Something is off, and it's the men known as Yugi Mutou and Ryou Bakura."

Pegasus was in shock. He shook his head.

"That's not right... I thought they returned the items, never to use them again, sealed away... I actually don't have my eye right now.", Pegasus noted, revealing the other half of his face. Where his Millenium Eye once was, now was a small hole, showing bits and pieces of his brain. The male duelists were in shock and awe.

"I could be wrong but... shouldn't you have surgery to fix that?", the man in the wheelchair asked.

Pegasus nodded, "I may be rich, but the problem is, I think that this is fine the way it is. Besides, nobody would believe me if I told them I have one eye now."

"Speaking of one eyed men, I wonder how Jim is doing...", the brown haired man muttered.

"Jim Crocodile Cook? Well, let's worry about him another time. For now... We have to keep an eye on how to keep every non-Duelist safe from the strange-ness that is the Millenium Items that have just so recently appeared.", the Afro-Caribbean noted.

"Strange is right... Even I'm confused!", Pegasus sighed dramatically.

"Whelp! Let's investigate, gang!", the brown haired man smiled.

They all nodded, revealing themselves to be Edo Phoenix, Ryo Marufuji, Fubuki Tenjouin and Austin O'Brien. Their identities were revealed when they finally stepped out of the doorway to Pegasus' duel room.

"Isn't it great when we can all come together for a good cause?", Pegasus smiled.

**9:00AM - Jim's House**

"So... Um... Toppa..."

"Yes?"

"Is it true you guys are a couple?"

"J and I? A couple?"

"Yeah..."

Sho started a conversation asking Toppa such a personal question. Toppa sat there speechless and disgruntled by the fact Sho attacked their relationship head on. Then again, he openly stated it to help Judai understand why he and J were so irritated that he assumed they were Asuka's kids.

"Yeah. Have any problems with that?", Toppa asked.

"No... It's more like it explains everything to us."

"Well, you've been hanging out under our roof for a long while now. I thought you would have figured it out by now when we were on the couch."

"Oh yeah... Sorry; I never really paid much attention to your interactions."

"It's fine. You only hang out with us when you were available.", Toppa smiled nervously.

"Still, isn't it ridiculous that you guys really don't do much around me?", Sho asked.

Toppa then thought about it and realized they weren't that fond of public displays of affection (at least, not J, of course.) Of course they were no hints of romance aside from just kissing. Also, they were teens, and even though they knew about the birds and the bees, they never really thought about doing that because J's father was a firm believer of abstinence, and with Toppa? Well, he didn't like being like his parents, always smothering each other in long hugs and firm kisses and then separating from each other for a long while. He also worried about the possibility of that same thing happening between him and J if he decided to go against the wishes of J's father.

"Grown ups are weird.", Toppa then sighed, confused as to why Sho even cared.

"I'm sorry... I never met a homosexual before. And... Well..."

"The stuff you see in yaoi manga and TV usually is a stereotype. Sure, the stuff about them feeling uncomfortable about talking about it with their parents is true, but then you get the whole 'girl' and 'man' of the relationship. I don't think it works like that. J and I both believe we're guys. We don't like it that they try to brand us with the sexist stereotypes seen on TV when we just interact."

"You're more observant on those stereotypes, then."

"Yeah, but I'm just wondering why we can't marry in Japan even when we haven't even graduated high school yet. But right now, Battle Spirits being banned is more baffling than that."

"Hey guys! I got a phone call from my friend, Austin. He's flying from the Duelist Kingdom with Pegasus, right now!"

Jim waltzed in before Sho had anything else to say to Toppa.

"Pegasus? Wait... Why would he bringing a winged horse, here? Isn't the horse going to be scared of being noticed by everyone because he can fly?", Toppa asked, first excited but then confused on why nobody is as excited as he thought.

"No... Not the Greco-Roman mythological beast... Pegasus!"

"Wait... Who is Pegasus, anyway?", Toppa thought, now even more confused than before.

Jim looked at Sho.

"Pegasus J. Crawford is the creator of Duel Monsters! He usually is at Duelist Kingdom with a team of artists for new ideas on cards to introduce into the game. But... Why is he coming over with Austin to Australia, Jim?", Sho asked.

Jim replied, "I am not sure... Austin didn't give me any full details... but we should probably clean the house for the both of them. I don't think Pegasus is a fan of clutter."

Toppa and Sho looked around. There were DVDs just sitting on the coffee table in a horrendous pile rather than an organized stack. The floor was covered in bits and pieces of old popcorn and chips that God only knows how long it was there. The place didn't smell bad, but disorganized would be an understatement for the house ever since everyone else moved in.

Karen, Jim's pet crocodile, then actually started to whisper something.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong, Toppa?", Jim asked.

Karen was only growling.

"Oh, nothing. It sounded like Karen was trying to talk to us."

"She's probably telling us to 'Clean!'"

Jim took out cleaning supplies.

"Awww man!", Toppa groaned.

"C'mon... Seeing there's strength in numbers, maybe this will be a doozy!", Jim smiled as he began by organizing the DVDs in two separate piles. Toppa nodded as he picked up the vacuum to clean up the mess on the floor. Karen hissed but only because alligators were not used to seeing vacuums very often. Sho picked up the rag used for dusting and swept the dust off the TV slowly with it.

**10:30AM - Manjyome's Office**

"We should visit Asuka. I wonder how she's doing...", Manjyome muttered.

"Well, with the economy in the dumps, we'll have to keep on wondering.", Misawa replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching a class?", Tyranno asked.

"It's Saturday! We left early!", Misawa snarked.

"That's no excuse. Don't you usually let off at noon?"

Misawa groaned.

"That's not the point. The point is, I want to tag along with you guys on your solving the mystery of Yugi Mutou!"

"We should also figure out a way to overthrow Mokuba...", Manjyome muttered.

"MANJYOME!", Tyranno hissed.

"Well, who else finds that guy ridiculous! I mean seriously!"

"But you're supposed to be the cop supporting him!"

"Even cops hold reservations agains their leaders. Besides? How did a brat like him get to be leading Japan's prohibition rules?", Manjyome asked.

"He's only the same age as Ryo and Fubuki, you know. He isn't a little kid anymore."

"Ryo... Fubuki... Huh? It's been a while since we said their names...", Tyranno thought to himself.

"I know... Why did we mention them, I wonder...", Manjyome blinked.

**2:00PM - Jim's House**

"Well done, everyone!", Jim smiled.

The room now sparkled. Sure, the furniture was over-greased and the floor now looks like it was torn up by a cat, but now it looked a lot better than before. In fact, even Toppa and Sho were awestruck that they actually cleaned the house.

Toppa though, passed out on the couch. Good news was, Jim didn't tie plastic on the couch, because he didn't want to feel the artificial stickiness it leaves on him after a while. Sho just muttered, "When are Asuka and J coming back from the grocery store? And when will Judai get back from getting an autograph from Yugi Mutou?"

The doorbell rang.

"That must be them.", Jim smiled.

He opened the door. It was Asuka and J, carrying a knocked unconscious Judai.

"What happened?!", Jim gasped.

"Ryou Bakura tried to challenge Judai to a duel; Judai refused.", J murmured.

"What else happened...", Toppa asked worried.

"Judai got crowded by a bunch of kids, both from the tournament and just from the city of Darwin in general.", Asuka smiled.

"Oh... For a second there, I thought Bakura got violent.", Sho sighed with relief.

"Bakura? Violent? Not if I can help it. If Bakura laid a finger on Asuka or any of her allies, then I will go at them, riding a skateboard in a Maleficent costume and hit them over the head with a golf club!", Richard grinned devilishly.

"Well, that's random and creepy...", Toppa shivered.

"And why are you all staring at me for my comment? Surely, you know I'm only joking on the matter of doing those things... but it's obvious that it's not going to be pretty if Ms. Tenjouin is hurt.", Richard then huffed.

Jim then remembered Richard had this odd fixation on getting Ryo Marufuji hitched.

"Hey Richard! Guess who's coming over to visit?", Jim smiled.

"Who?"

"Kaiser!"

Richard felt ecstatic! He didn't jump up and down like a little kid finding out they were going to Disney World, but he was about to get to that point.

"I'm so excited! Will they actually plan the wedding?"

"What wedding?", Asuka and J growled. Richard looked at the two.

"Oh yeah... You're never really going to marry Kaiser Ryo, will you?"

Asuka nodded.

"Darn..."

**6:00PM - The Airport**

"Well... Shall we call them about getting a hotel? I'm tired...", Pegasus moaned.

"Sure... I guess we'll do that just for you, Mr. Pampered.", Austin smirked.

Ryo made the call while Pegasus and Austin began to argue. Edo broke the two up and fixed the problem.

"Hey! You're here to watch the tournament?"

Fubuki and Ryo recognized the voice as one of Asuka's friends, Momoe Hamaguchi. Austin blushed. She was wearing a pink sweater over a yellow dress. A yellow beret sat on her head.

"Why of course, Momoe...", Fubuki smirked with the playboy attitude.

"It's Fubuki! And he remembered my name!", Momoe swooned. Austin caught her fall. Both Austin and Ryo looked mad.

"I have to remember my sister's friends! Otherwise, my sister will think I'm a prick!", Fubuki whispered in Ryo's ear.

"Understood... but what's SHE doing here?"

"I don't know... but I think this'll prevent this group from being a total sausage fest."

"Who cares if we are an all-male group?!", Ryo growled.

"Okay, if you two won't stop fighting, Momoe won't really care. Besides, I've heard rumors Jim is letting Battle Spirits players live under his roof while Mokuba is reigning still. We can visit them and probably see if they're okay. We can also investigate more on the Millenium Items being revived.", Edo then declared.

They nodded.

"Seeing Bakura's also in this tournament, though... I think we should worry more about him...", Pegasus shivered, now remembering that Bakura stole his Millenium Eye, and its now the reason he has a hole in the head where his right eye should be.

"You're right. The news said an innocent child was hospitalized after he dueled him.", Austin remembered.

**10:00PM - Jim's House**

Toppa laid on the bed next to J. He gulped.

"J... Are you still awake?", he asked, whispering to the white haired boy.

"Yeah... What's the matter?", J replied.

Toppa got out of his bed and into his.

"Toppa! What are you d-"

Toppa interrupted him with a kiss. J couldn't believe this! He was trying to make out with him.

"Toppa! Wait a moment! We're not even married!", J gasped in shock.

"How would your father know we did it?", Toppa whispered in his ear as he slowly unbuttoned his blue pajama shirt.

"S-stop it...", J began to moan as Toppa started to nibble on his neck.

"If it makes you feel better, I was only going to go second base with you.", Toppa smiled as he began to rub his left hand over J's chest.

Toppa used his free hand to get them under the covers.

"Toppa...", J muttered. His voice began to get mumbled by Toppa's tongue as they resumed to make out.

At the other end of the door, Sho just walked over near their room, and heard them. He walked briskly away from the door after realizing what was happened.

Meanwhile, in Asuka's room, she thought about Judai.

_Judai... I'm surprised you are taking being with me so well. I love you, Judai. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while...,_ Asuka thought to herself on the bed.

She was too busy thinking to know what Toppa was doing with J next door over. She was wondering how she was going to tell Judai again. She remembered she tried to once, but she lost the courage after Judai asked her to repeat what she said. Admitting her love for him again would be a little bit harder.

She closed her eyes, trying to dream about something else, aside from Judai.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Day 21

Day 21

_February 3, 2013_

_Night turns to Day_

**12:30PM - Jim's House**

J stared down Toppa as he started to pet Karen. What happened last night made J confused and curious about Toppa's behavior and what he was doing. However, he didn't want to ask right away. After all, they both went to second base last night, and J wasn't feeling confident enough to tell anyone this, especially since he only knew these faces that took them in for about half a month. He was hoping to ask Toppa when nobody else was around.

They were finally alone at this time, and J decided to do something he wouldn't expect himself to do; He decided to snuggle Toppa.

"J? That's a little unlike you..."

"But you were okay with trying to go second base with me when you personally told me you didn't want to be like your dad."

Toppa's eyes widened. J was a bit sharp when it came to being observant, and Toppa should have known that.

"Well... If I don't leave you after I had a day being affectionate with you, I won't.", Toppa smiled as he caressed J.

J blushed and pulled his hand off of him, "You finally figured that out?"

Toppa looked down, "Yeah... I thought you knew I was kind of slow, though."

"Stop being so modest.", J smiled, as they decided to kiss.

"Hey, guys!"

J and Toppa gasped as they saw Judai walk in. Judai was oblivious though. He was like a child who just walked in to his parents cuddling.

Judai just sat next to them, about to turn on the TV with the remote. He started channel surfing as if pretending that he didn't walk into two teenage boys in love.

_**Flashback -**_

___"Toppa! J! Run!", Toppa's mother yelped in worry._

_ "But Mom!", he sobbed._

_ "After them!", the police yelled._

_ "No... Don't worry about me. You and J have to escape.", J's mother whispered._

_ "But what about our friends?!", Toppa muttered. He thought about Striker, Suiren (My Sunshine), and Meganeko getting arrested, and how he took J by the hand to run downstairs._

_ "You have each other now...", Toppa's mother muttered._

_ Toppa looked at J who is still scared._

_ "They're downstairs!", an officer noticed, kicking the cellar door of J's._

_ "Hurry! Go through the other door!", J's mother yelled, pushing the two teenagers outside where they began to run. _

**12:35PM - Jim's house**

Toppa then realized he should just be happy it wasn't the police back in Japan.

"So... How long have you guys been friends?", Judai asked.

Toppa and J looked at each other, not expecting the question.

"We were friends since elementary school. Why?", J asked.

"I'm glad you guys stayed together since then...", Judai muttered now looking depressed.

"What happened?", Toppa asked.

"My older brother was hurt after a Duel Monsters battle, and I lost my best friend because of it. Wouldn't it be sad if the same thing happened to you?", Judai asked.

Toppa looked down. He nodded. J was only gone for an instance from him after his father returned to their house. However, at least he learned he can visit J in the Isaki World when he went abroad to America for a while. Still, he was excited when he returned to Japan to go to the same high school as Toppa did in Domino City.

_**Flashback -**_

___Toppa noticed girls crowding J when he was trying to get to his seat. When Toppa noticed J run up to him, Toppa's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know what was happening._

_ "Toppa! I didn't know you were going here, as well!", J said, sounding ecstatic. _

_ "Well, I...", Toppa's been turning red. He didn't know why. Yes, he was excited to see J, as it's been a long time since they've even interacted with each other. But at the same time, he wasn't expecting J to get this excited to see him._

_ J then realized he was acting a bit excited, "Well... *ahem* Sorry about me just rushing towards you like that and not thinking that you may have forgotten me or anything. I just..."_

_ "I remember you, J. How can't I? I was a fan of yours since the first time I saw you in a Battle Spirits tournament!", Toppa said, grabbing J by the hand he was trying to dismiss himself with._

_ J's newly acquired fangirls looked at him with a bit of questioning curiosity._

_ "I'm surprised you remembered me for this long, Toppa.", J blushed, "but we should get ready for class. The teachers are much more strict in a high school environment than back in middle school."_

_ Toppa and J smiled as they sat next to each other in class. Toppa and J were almost inseparable, but at the same time, Toppa didn't know why; J was usually the loner among his group of friends. Have things changed since J was in America? It would make sense, as Americans were much more open with each other, not to mention loud and in a lot of ways, wacky with their hijinks. But J was being unusually close to Toppa sometimes. _

_It explained to him finally a year after being with him. They were sitting in an apartment that Toppa's mother was paying for, just studying._

_ "Toppa... Would you find me weird if I told you this?", J asked._

_ "You can tell me anything, J. Aren't we friends?", Toppa replied, even though deep inside, he felt odd that J stuck with him all this time and even if he's tried to make friends with the other students in Domino High, he seemed like he would follow Toppa around like a puppy when he really wasn't like that before he went to America._

_ "Toppa... Don't hide it. You somehow find me creepy when I started to feel this way about you."_

_ Toppa then understood, the same feeling he felt when he first saw J. That feeling of his heart skipping a beat, and his face turning red. _

_ "I'm sorry I've attached like this to you but I... I..."_

_ J was trying to find the perfect words for it. Toppa noticed that the feeling that J had was love. Toppa noticed he loved him too. He didn't actually think about it, but he loved him ever since he saw him on the television when he became the first champion of a Battle Spirits tournament. _

_ He knew at first that because they were just kids and also both boys, the thought of doing the same things that other couples did, all the hugging and kissing, that J would actually reject him. The thought of just being his friend was only good enough for Toppa. _

_ However, they were teenagers now, and high school tended to be the time where they would discover themselves, and maybe learn a thing or two about them they wouldn't expect. There was also Toppa learning that homosexuality was actually welcomed in America compared to in Japan, where they have frowned upon it._

_ "I love you, Toppa. I know it might sound gross to you now, but I just wanted to tell you right here and now so that it can explain a few things about me that made you feel uncomfortable when we sit here right now.", J looked down, "I'm sorry I haven't told you this earlier."_

_ Toppa thought his heart was going to explode right then and there. Just picturing J confess to him was only but dreams that he kept secret from his mother and his friends, and even J._

_ "I love you too, J.", Toppa smiled, as J was about to break down and cry._

_ J looked up as Toppa caressed his face._

_ "It's not hard to see that. When you were there, even when I was mad, I never tried to dismiss you or anything. I wanted you there for me, J. When in middle school, I was mad when you joined the Thousand Spirits group because you alienated from us pretty quickly and I wished you didn't do that, so I challenged you time and time again. So please, don't think I would ever reject being yours...", Toppa replied as he kissed him, for the first time, lip to lip._

**12:40PM - Jim's house**

Toppa thought if that were to happen and he would have to separate from J because he hurt Kyouka in a way, then it would make sense that they wouldn't be in as good of terms, and Toppa would have a lesser chance on hearing those words from J being told to him like back then.

"Yes it would. I'm sorry that happened to you, Judai.", Toppa muttered.

"Hey! There's nothing to be sorry about. Who would have thought it would happen to someone like my brother? Sometimes, I think just living a happy life is good enough, and that it's obvious that I'm happy for you guys.", Judai smiled as he looked at the two guys like a person accepting the fact that his two best friends are about to get married.

"Thanks, Judai...", J then smiled.

They thought about trying to get Striker, Suiren, Kyouka and Meganeko out of jail for a while now, but what Judai said made some semblance of sense. They should be happy that Asuka has done so much for them, even now when they now are living in Australia.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Day 22

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the technical difficulties; I had trouble uploading this chapter because it kept sending in Chapter 3 of the FanFic Critic's Apprentices instead of the real Chapter 9 of this fan fiction!

**Day 22**

_February 4, 2013_

_The Last Day of The Crossfires_

**6:00AM - Jim's House**

"Get up, you lazy bones! We have to get ready for the final duel in the YuGiOh! Tournament!"

Pegasus was knocking on each of the room's in Jim's surprisingly large house.

"Nnngh...", Judai groaned, in his room.

"Coming...", Toppa replied as he woke up in J's arms surprisingly in their room as well.

Of course, simply changing from pajamas to casual outer wear wasn't enough to let Pegasus know they heard him. So they hurried their schedule to the point they forgot to brush their teeth and their hair. Pegasus had to point it out before they walked out the door and Pegasus wasn't the one trying to rush them through the door.

It was Edo. He remained serious but he didn't like how Judai and Toppa were making so little of a deal with the situation at hand; Toppa he could understand because he wasn't a Duelist, so therefore he wouldn't really know how big this was to be at the YuGiOh! Tournament. Judai on the other hand... well, Edo was a little furious.

**7:00AM - The Convention Center**

They took two cars, one of which being a limousine rented by Pegasus and the other being the Jeep Jim grew up driving. They were based on the grouping set up thanks to them being separated.

When they finally got there...

"Asuka! It's been a while!", Momoe smiled as she hugged her.

Asuka smiled. It's been a while since she saw Momoe.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting seeing you here."

"I had to see how the tournament was going! So how have you been?", Momoe asked.

"Well I..."

Momoe looked behind her to see Toppa and J.

"Who are those fine looking hunks you picked up?"

"They're my students, Momoe! Stop looking at them like that; We're not teenagers anymore!", Asuka then groaned. She should have been surprised by Momoe's action, but realizing she was like this when they were just classmates in Duel Academy, Asuka wasn't as much astonished by her observation of them.

"Ohh... Right. Students.", Momoe giggled.

"What are you implying with that?", Asuka asked.

"Oh, nothing. So are you ready to see Yugi defeat Bakura? Or are you worried vice versa's going to happen...", Momoe muttered as she started to shiver with anticipation.

"Umm... Let's just wait and see, Momoe. Don't get to conclusions just yet.", Asuka chuckled.

**9:00AM - Darwin Harbor**

Mokuba began to chuckle to himself as he walked out of the airplane. Seto followed him. Despite being a young adult in his mid-20's, he still looked like the child he is making himself out to be. He was wearing a red and white fur cape, much like you'll see monarchs parading around in as he entered a snow white limousine with a Blue Eyes White Dragon on the hood.

"Today, Seto... I think I'm going to have a blast.", Mokuba grinned.

"Why is that, Mokuba?", Seto asked curiously.

"I'm going to defeat Yugi Mutou and become the next King of Games! Isn't it obvious? Clearly you were the one that failed to do so, brother.", Mokuba replied with a sneer.

Seto looked down apologetically, but then looked up now with a sudden realization glinting in his eyes. That realization made him glare at his brother, almost coldly.

**9:15AM - Convention Center**

When they finally got there, the stadium only filled up halfway. Asuka noticed why; There was a loss of fan base due to Japan's alienation of other card games, and the Australians that weren't Duelists were protesting for Japan to release the innocent citizens that played other card games like Battle Spirits and Poker.

Richard smiled, "Now why didn't other people get the picture? Would have saved us all the effort of saving Toppa Bashin and J Sawaragi from Mokuba's reign."

Asuka looked at Richard's smile. He was for once sounding sane and this was coming from Asuka's mind.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen! Settle down as we introduce to you our finalists, Yugi Mutou, the King of Games, and Ryou Bakura... The dark horse lurking in the shadows!"

Then Yugi and Bakura entered in simultaneously. They both looked pretty normal. Occasionally, a few girls (Momoe most particularly), began to swoon at the sight of normal Bakura. Men like Fubuki, though, hid behind the girls in fear and nervousness. It was obvious Bakura was a pretty boy, but one that actually brings fear to those that dared picturing him challenging him.

Judai and Asuka, as well as Richard, Toppa and J, were far above those ridiculous mannerisms, and so did almost everyone else in their group.

"See? They're wearing their Millenium Items...", Pegasus gasped in awe. Pegasus was even more scared of Bakura than Fubuki was, and the reason why? Well, Bakura was the one that forced the Millenium Eye out of his... well, possession. Boy, did it still give the shivers to this day.

Judai acknowledged he was at least referring to Yugi, but Bakura?

He looked down. Bakura was wearing the Millenium Ring.

**10:00AM - Manjyome's Office**

Manjyome eyes widened when he suddenly noticed Mokuba run up to the stage, saying something about wanting to duel Yugi next. However, from the protestors in Australia, Rotten Tomatoes were being thrown at him, rather than freshly cut flowers. With that being said, the fact he just ran in unannounced baffled Manjyome to the point that the tournament could no longer be taken seriously.

"Is he fucking serious?!", Tyranno hissed.

"And they made my class skip school just to watch this tripe!", Misawa growled.

"...in a world where card games rule the world...", Manjyome then thought to himself.

**10:00AM - Convention Center**

Mokuba waltzed in to challenge Yugi Mutou to a duel. For a lot of the duelists watching, it was like Macbeth suddenly turned into It Was Always Sunny in Philadelphia. For the protestors, it was an opportune time to harp on Mokuba. For Judai and Asuka, this meant a lot of trouble.

Yugi accepted like Lawyer Man to his unsuspecting victim to Mokuba's duel. He had that crazed look in his eyes now. Pegasus looked almost traumatized, hugging Jim in Sho in the anticipation you'd find in a horror film.

**"Atemu, you're up and early as always..."**, Bakura then grinned, now also with that crazed look.

**"Thank you... but as the peasant you are, call me Pharaoh."**

This dialogue explains a lot to everyone.

**"Did trying to play God make your return interesting?"**, Bakura asked.

**"Executing that man for trying to steal another man's life was something I had to do, thief..."**

**"Heh, how very cocky of you. Very well... We'll let this young whelp join us in this battle, but only if you make sure you're focusing on who is the real opponent... Him or me?"**

Everyone sat there in confusion.

"C'mon you guys... I don't think we should be here...", Pegasus whined.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Pegasus, are you seriously doing this?! We have to record this if anything!", Austin hissed. He was definitely not in the mood for running away just yet. He took out a camera and actually started to record everything.

A catastrophic storm started to shuffle itself into the convention as most of the other viewers started running. Thus sat Asuka, Judai, Toppa, J, Sho, Jim, Richard, and the rest of their company, watching the three-way duel between Mokuba, Bakura, and Yugi.

**3:00PM - Convention Center**

Mokuba was down. He then noticed things started to shatter for him as he knew it. So he ran out, dazed and confused.

"Now it's just them...", Richard muttered.

Asuka then didn't understand why, but she had the gut feeling to tell Judai finally her feelings.

"Judai! I love you!", Asuka yelled.

Bakura and Yugi turned, as did everyone else, especially Judai.

Asuka gasped as she covered her mouth. She didn't know what she was thinking. Judai may not feel the same way. Besides, Judai still acted like a kid. How was Asuka to know Judai didn't think having romantic feelings for another girl was a good idea.

Momoe squealed, "Finally she says it!"

Richard groaned, "No... That's not how it should go..."

Asuka looked down, "I'm sorry... I should have told you the second time when I said this..."

Judai smirked, "No wonder I couldn't hear you the first time. Well, I guess it's fine that you love me... It just startled me, you know? I was wondering why you tried to get me to snap out of my depression. You were there for me... Even when Yubel's wrath was out there, even when you joined the White Society... I like you too, Asuka. I hope we can stay friends..."

Asuka smiled. Judai was answering her confession and taking it so well. Guess he really has grown up. However, now wasn't the time for reacting to that, as Yugi drew a card. All was quiet in the audience, now. That gut feeling Asuka had... was ice cold fear of death.

Yugi held up the card. The card was the head of Exodia. It seemed like he had all of the pieces to summon him. Though, just when he summoned it, everything turned white.

**"Bakura... What have you done?!"**

** "It's obvious Atemu. I'm not going to lose this duel without you suffering as well."**

** "But they're just innocent souls!"**

** "C'mon, Yugi... They were going to die eventually..."**

Asuka shook her head. This was not happening. No way, no how. She shook her head for a minute, hoping it was all just a big dream.

**"Well, then... Seeing you're the sore loser you are, let me save them as well..."**

Soon, Asuka can finally see clearly. Everyone was wide eyed as to what happened. They were on top of Exodia now. Pegasus was aghast; Not even he would dream on being on top of one of the most powerful cards he ever created.

**"Now, Exodia... OBLITERATE!"**

And a white laser that glowed a similar light to the light Bakura tried to engulf them in. This time Bakura never escaped. Thus the Millenium Ring was off of Bakura, and the boy passed out after the golden Egyptian artifact turned to dust.

And soon, the characters noticed Exodia letting them down, as they walked from his head, to his shoulders, and then finally his arms. After everyone walked off Exodia, Exodia faded away, like a mirage.

For Asuka, everything felt like a dream. A dream that would never escape her.

"Ryou!"

Yugi snapped back to normal as he tried to wake up Bakura.

Austin was still filming, only letting Momoe lay on his shoulder when she fainted from shock.

"What... did we just..."

Pegasus though was ecstatic. He kept screaming about how this all had to be a dream, shaking Richard to tell him otherwise. Richard had to slap him back to his senses.

"Big brother... are you going to show that film to anyone?", Asuka asked.

Fubuki then pouted, "Well... Finally you acknowledge your brother..."

"Hey, it was early in the morning! It took me time to recognize you!", Asuka groaned.

"That's still no excuse.", Fubuki groaned.

"Well, let's leave Yugi and Bakura alone... The tournament was... different.", Richard muttered trying to keep the two from fighting.

**6:00PM - Darwin Harbor**

"I thought... I could do it, Seto..."

"You haven't defeated him, Mokuba?"

"Well I..."

"Inexcusable, little brother... I'm disappointed...", Seto muttered as he took out a blade.

"Yes... Kill me for I have failed you...", the black haired boy smiled as he grabbed the hand holding Seto's dagger, and jabbed the blade into his stomach.

Mokuba let the dagger slice him open as Seto turned around to see that the cops had them surrounded.

**7:00PM - Manjyome's Office**

** "**Well, damn it! They ran away just when things got interesting!", Manjyome hissed.

"Hey... Maybe if someone recorded it, we can see what happened!", Tyranno nodded.

"Yeah, and maybe... That's it. Let's take a trip to Australia! Maybe we can see who recorded the last few parts of the tournament. We can tell if Yugi was the bad guy or not!", Misawa smirked.

"Deal!", all three of them smiled.

"But... How would we get the day off from that?!", Misawa asked.

**9:00PM - The Convention Center**

"Asuka... Can you do me a favor?", Pegasus then asked her, before she gave her farewells to her brother and the rest of his posse.

"Yes, what is it?", Asuka asked.

"I would like for you to hold the recorded events from today. It would be mad for anyone to leave it in my hands...", Pegasus replied.

Asuka gasped as the digital camera was held in her hands... A small digital camera with a Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon on it as a sticker.

"But Pegasus..."

"Fubuki explained to me why you were so distant from him despite being siblings. You were making sure those two kids you picked up were still in your sight. You must have been through a lot to get them away from Kaiba's childish and narrow-minded law. In fact, you gave up your citizenship in Japan to save them."

"In all fairness, Mr. Crawford..."

"No. You're the heroine of this story. You deserve this footage more than me.", Pegasus smiled.

"Pegasus..."

"Hey Pegasus... We're going to be departing soon. Hurry up!", Edo growled impatiently.

"See you later Asuka...", He grinned as he joined the others waiting for him.

"What a day...", Asuka muttered, tired. She had much to absorb before she can discuss what happened that day.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
